Joyride
by RCB
Summary: Maribella, an angsty 16 year old runaway, never believed in love at first sight until she came across a 1967 Impala. As she expertly hotwires it, she vows they will never be parted again. AU set in 2010. **Rated for sexual themes, not graphic, and languag


August 15, 2010

To be fair, Maribella never actually hated her father. For one thing, it wasn't his fault that she had no idea where he was. Her mother had admitted that much before she died. Mari's mother had tried to find him but couldn't, since all she had was a name and an old picture. It had been a one night stand by Mari's best guess, though she was too young at the time of her little confession for her Mom to just come right out and say that.

Mari had put that together on her own.

Mari put a lot together on her own since Mom had died and she had taken off from the foster home. She had been living on the streets since she was fourteen and two years later she was a lot older and a lot wiser.

She had hated the foster home but she had no choice when her mother died since her grandparents, her only other family, had died when she was still a baby. She was only twelve when her mother died and she wasn't brave enough to head out on her own right off the bat. It took two years for her to get up the guts to ditch and live on her own. She had needed toughening up first and the other foster kids had provided her with plenty of that.

She supposed she was lucky that she was pretty at least. Men seemed to think so and she was able to distract them with her long wavy sandy blonde hair, long legs and green eyes long enough to deprive them of their wallets.

Mari felt guilty sometimes about stealing but it was either picking or hooking. She decided on picking.

Sex was fun but no way was she turning it into a job. It would suck the fun out of it.

Mari counted her cash when something more brilliant than green caught her attention.

A 1967 black, mint looking Impala was parked less than a hundred feet away and no one was inside of it.

She had a thing about that particular model and _that_ particular year. She saw Ohio plates and it screamed tourist at her. Probably some old fart in town visiting grand kids and never really appreciated the fine automobile he was toodling around in.

Right then, Mari fell in love. For the first time in her life she experienced love at first sight.

Mari stole her love and drove away, appreciating the fact that the previous owner had a decent taste in music.

_ 8888888888888888888888888_

"DEAN! Breathe!" Sam commanded. Dean was close to passing out now and he was worried he'd have to call 911.

"Who? Who would do such a thing?" Dean wheezed while doubled over.

"Well find it." Sam promised.

"She's..alone Sam. All alone.." Dean said with tears in his eyes while Sam watched at him with heart felt pity.

"Just keep trying to breathe."

_ 888888888888888888888_

Maribella enjoyed the freedom of the open road. She was bored with that town anyway and took her lucky find as a sign that it was time to move on. Cops were paying too close attention to her lately anyway.

She drove nonstop until she got to a small town not far from Columbus, Ohio. It looked promising and she imagined she'd be flush with cash soon enough. The Impala seemed to eat gas like it was nothing, something she hadn't thought about that at the time she was hotwiring it. It was worth it though, to have to hustle a little harder, as long as she had this sweet ride to call home.

She found an old abandoned and run down house to squat in for the day, deciding to go out later and see what kind of action she could score. She was in the mood for a good lay too and figured maybe she could get double lucky.

Mari set her backpack down and surveyed the dump. At least it had a decent roof she decided since she had certainly stayed in worse. She pulled out a small plastic tarp and laid it down on the mattress that was laying in the middle of the room, prepared for this type of thing. She pulled out a jacket and used it as a blanket and laid down then.

Driving all that way made her pretty tired, since she wasn't used to driving much. Just to get from town to town and then she usually ditched the car. This time was different though. This time... she was in love.

Maribella fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"I thought you guys were in Ohio?" Bobby asked Sam confused.

"No. We're in North Carolina." Sam corrected him. He had just said that and was confused as to why he'd think Ohio.

Dean was taking his first shower in two days. He was in a horrible mood and was drinking constantly now. They hadn't gotten a single lead and in total desperation they had even reported the theft to the cops.

So far though, nothing.

"Are you two together?" Bobby asked still sounding confused.

"Yeah..we had a problem here. The Impala was stolen at the end of the job here." Sam told him.

"Uh..." Bobby said. "I'm looking at her right now."

'What?" Sam asked excited. "Where?" he said grabbing a pencil as Dean was coming out of the bathroom.

He looked at Sam with a hopeful look on his face, apparently encouraged by Sam's tone.

"Ohio. Small town called Franksburg, outside of Columbus. Parked outside of a pool hall right now. I went in and didn't see you guys, which is why I was calling." Bobby explained.

"Ohio. Thanks Bobby." Sam repeated writing down the name of the town and fumbling the pencil when Dean grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Bobby? You saw her? Is she okay?" Dean begged to know.

"Looks fine. Even looks like it got a wax job." Bobby said.

Dean could care less about the excellent treatment the hardened sick felons had given his baby. She missed him and only him. "Bobby..you have to do me a favor." Dean pleaded.

'What's that?" Bobby asked in a worried tone.

"Shoot them. Whoever it is..shoot them." Dean said frantically and Sam grabbed the phone back from Dean who was shouting to Bobby that the sick bastards deserved a bullet.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby sighed.

"I know." Sam said feeling his pain. He'd lived with it for two days after all.

"I'll see if I can snag it back. If not, I'll follow them and see where they go." Bobby told him.

"Thanks. Bobby. We're leaving now." Sam told him.

Dean already had the rental car keys in his hand and both of their bags too. He tossed the keys to Sam since he had stoutly refused to drive another in his girl's absence. She would know if he had cheated, he had said.

Sam worried that maybe Dean was finally losing his mind. It was a shame really. He'd been to hell and back and wasn't this insane. He had problems and everything, but he was never certifiable.

Dean seemed to have finally been pushed over the line.

_ 888888888888888888888_

Maribella woke up with a decent hangover and slowly looked over at the biker she had spent the night with. He looked hotter when she was drunk but at least he wasn't ugly. She checked her cell and she had only been out for a half an hour.

She snuck out of bed and got dressed quietly so he wouldn't hear her. He had asked her how old she was, but as drunk as he was, he never asked a thing when she said she was twenty one. She did look a little older than sixteen, but twenty one was pushing the line drastically.

She crept out of the house silently and got behind the wheel of her best friend. It was like coming home and she would never leave her.

Mari decided that her fine automobile deserved a name at least.

"Hmm...what should I call you?" Maribella asked her out loud and then sparked the wires together. She started up angrily, like a hungry lion.

"Claire." Maribella decided. "A classic. Like you."

Maribella pulled out and headed back to the lonely stretch of highway her new house was sitting on, realizing she had a tail before she ever got out of town. She pulled over on the side of the road deciding to just find out what the old guy wanted. A rusty pick up truck pulled up next to her, brakes grinding a bit, and probably needed new pads. He reached over and rolled his passenger window down. "Morning." he said gruffly.

"It is. Why you following me?" she demanded at once.

"Ain't following. On my way out of town, thought you pulled over for car trouble." he lied easily. Maribella's internal radar picked up on it right off.

"No car trouble. Runs like a champ." Mari bragged about her baby.

"Looks like a winner." he said looking over the sleek black exterior with appreciation. "I know a guy who used to own one just like it."

"Used to? He was an idiot for letting her get away." Maribella informed him. Who could ever give up a machine like this?

"Yeah.." he said and chuckled a little. "You seem pretty attached to yours."

"I am. Ain't no one ever coming between me and Claire." she informed the old guy who was talking a little too much and acting a little too interested.

"Claire?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Classic cars deserve classic names." Mari informed him. "I gotta go man." she said not wanting to talk anymore with strangers.

"Yep. Happy trails." he said putting his truck into drive and speeding off.

Mari watched him go with suspicion. Once he was out of sight, she put the Impala into drive and kept an eye out in case he was pulled over and hidden from view somewhere. She never saw anything but when she pulled into the house, she parked it behind it, in case he came looking to steal her baby. His ride was shit and he most likely was looking to trade up.

Mari would rather leave this town in the dust, but she played too much last night and worked too little. She'd have to stay another night and hustle more pool and pick a few pockets before she could keep her baby supplied in premium unleaded. Fucking oil prices were robbing her blind.

Mari decided to have a nap since she was dead tired. He might not have been as attractive as he was when she was wearing beer goggles, but he _was_ good in bed and wore her out.

So annoyed was she about the old guy possibly plotting to steal her baby, she never realized she was being followed by more than one pair of watchful eyes. If she had realized it, she would never have gone to sleep.

She would have screamed instead.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Wake up." Dean ordered, kicking the old stained mattress little Goldilocks was resting on. He was still pissed that a little girl had stolen his baby and named it a ridiculous name like Claire. She was clearly a runaway on drugs. Most likely crack, if she looked at his manly ride and decided on a stupid ass name like Claire.

She was awake instantly and whipped out a pretty long knife from under the coat she had been using as a blanket.

"You don't bring a knife to a gun fight." he told her coldly, unimpressed with her completely.

"Get lost perve." she told him in a voice that was just as cold and apparently unconcerned with the shot gun he had pointed at her. It was loaded with rock salt but she didn't know that. Sam was watching on nervously.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you." he informed her holding up his set of keys and she caught on instantly.

"She belongs to me now..and I'm keeping her." she retorted angrily.

Dean looked at her incredulously. For a stupid kid she could sure talk some smack. "I'm the one with the gun honey. Now run along and play with your Barbie car." he told her.

"No." she said dropping the knife onto the mattress and folding her arms. "You aren't taking her anywhere. She was dirty and needed an oil change. You don't deserve her." she argued.

"Wha..." Dean said with his mouth open. "You messed around under her hood?" he asked feeling his blood pressure raise to a dangerously new level.

"She needed some work. Had a ticking noise too which I took care of. You didn't appreciate her at all. She likes me better." she said looking smug.

"SHE DOES NOT..." Dean bellowed and then realized what else she had said. "You found that ticking?"

"Yep." she said still looking smug about her improvements to his best girl.

"I was going to make you beg for forgiveness and swear to God that you would never steal a man's car again..." Dean told her. "But..since you took such good care of her...I'm gonna let you off with a warning." he decided. Underneath all that makeup and slutty window dressing, she was just a kid. And apparently had treated the Impala pretty well. He'd have to see if she really stopped that ticking noise though, that was making him nuts and he doubted she could have really fixed that.

"I already told you she likes me. Try and take her, but she'll ignore you." she said looking pretty confident about it.

"Stay away from my car." Dean warned and then nodded to Sam that it was time to go. He looked back at her again and she seemed undisturbed. She sat on the mattress and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankles as if she were relaxing.

Honestly, Dean never wanted to smack a girl more in his life. She was damned infuriating and smug, and... infuriating. The plan was to scare her straight and it wasn't working. She refused to be scared.

Infuriating.

Dean stormed out and walked around back to get inside his baby, appalled at the fact that her wires were hanging, all exposed like that.

"Maybe I let her off too easy." he grumbled and debated going back inside to torture her a little.

"You pointed a gun at her. She's just a kid." Sam pointed out.

"Didn't bother her none." Dean defended his gun pointing.

"Looks like some runaway." Sam commented getting inside. "Maybe we should..."

"Uh uh." Dean interrupted him. "Do NOT start. We will not go back inside. We will NOT ask the criminal what her sad story is. We will NOT feel sorry for her in any way." Dean instructed him.

Sam just looked face forward and didn't answer. Dean put his key in the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened.

"What the..." Dean said feeling frantic at once. "Oh come on baby..I didn't drive that piece of shit, I just rode shotgun." he pleaded while rubbing the dashboard.

He turned the key again but nothing happened.

"She did this." Dean realized. He turned a murderous eye towards the house. He'd kill her and dump her body in the woods that were less than a mile from here. No one would ever know.

"Whoa. Dean." Sam said alarmed, getting out of the car and running to catch him but Dean was almost to the back door already. It was locked, which slowed him down, but he threw his shoulder into it and broke it easily.

"Dean...let me talk to her." Sam pleaded the young juvenile delinquent's case.

"Sure..when I'm done with her." he said with fake cheerfulness. Sam was blocking him now. "Move." he ordered.

"Told you she wouldn't go anywhere with you. Likes me better." the felon taunted him from the other room. He could see her, she was standing up and looking at him with a smirk.

"Move." Dean said throwing his body against his brother to force him out of the way.

"Kid...run!!" Sam called back.

"From what? Him?" she asked sarcastically. "He can't even keep an engine running right, what's he gonna do to me?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Dean thundered as Sam kept blocking his attempts to reach the smug, smirking, half dressed teenager.

"Not much. Just decided to keep the distributor cap some place safe." she shrugged. "Good luck finding a new one in this one horse town." she grinned.

"Where is it?" he demanded, standing still now since all he was doing was bruising his ribs against Sam's hands now.

"No way old man." she refused.

"Old? You...she just called me old." Dean told Sam in case he hadn't heard.

"Okay, everybody calm down." Sam said still pushing Dean back towards the rear of the house.

"I'm perfectly calm." she said in a tone that suggested she wasn't just calm but bored as well.

"I'm going to kill her Sam." Dean told him. It was a bad idea to declare something like that before you committed the crime, but he had a rap sheet and a half anyway. One more item wouldn't hurt.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn.." she said looking down at something in her hand. "UH..Milford Stone." she said mockingly.

Dean checked his pockets then. "You fucking swiped my wallet?" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah Milford. Nice picture dumbass." she taunted him again.

"My name is not Milford. It's Dean Winchester and I'm gonna tattoo it on your ass with my boot." he yelled at her while Sam resumed his pushing again.

She dropped the wallet then and looked at him like she had seen a ghost. Dean finally got a turn to smirk now. He'd finally gotten her good and scared. Good she needed it.

She was staring at him with her mouth open. "Yeah that's right. You look like you should have gotten turned over someone's knee a long time ago. Maybe Mommy should have been a little more free with the beatings, you delinquent." he kept going.

"My mother's dead." she said and pulled something out of her back pocket. She looked at him with such hatred then and he felt a little bad about dragging her mother into it now. Since she was dead and all.

"I hate you. I wish you were dead too." she said and threw the distributor cap at his head, barely missing Sam and smacking Dean right in the forehead with it.

"OH!" he said in pain. "Jesus you crazy b.." he stopped himself from calling her a bitch then, since she was a kid and all. Plus he did finally get his distributor back.

He caught it before it hit the ground and looked back into the room where she was hastily gathering up her little tarp and stuffing it into a back pack. Sam finally let go of him then. She ran out of the house, going through the front door, and he heard the rental car start up out front.

"She's like...a pathological criminal." Dean said shaking his head at Sam.

"She really hates you." Sam commented.

"Yeah..well, whatever. Let's go. I got my baby back." he said feeling a little more cheerful than he had in days. As he walked out he heard the squealing tires and laughed.

'What?" Sam asked.

"We never stopped for gas."

_ 888888888888888888888_

They saw the rental on the side of the road about three miles from the house. Dean saw a shape walking along the road about a mile up.

"Heh heh heh." he enjoyed himself immensely. Maybe a few foot blisters would straighten her attitude out.

He pulled along side of her and she picked up a large rock.

"HEY!" he warned rolling down the window. "Don't even joke."

"Stay away from me you..deadbeat!!" she yelled at him.

"What the _hell_?" Dean demanded. "You stole MY car, remember?"

"Go fuck yourself." she said icily and kept walking.

"Hey. That is no way to talk to your elders." he reprimanded her.

"Take off or I call the cops about the freaky shit you have in that trunk." she warmed holding up a cell phone.

"Oh hey." Sam jumped in then. "Look we're leaving okay? What's your name?" he asked her trying to make friends.

She seemed to think that was hilarious. "My name?" she asked him as if he were joking.

"Mine's Sam. Sam Winchester." he said still leaning over Dean to talk which was annoying Dean.

"Yeah? Well HI.. _Uncle_ Sam." she said her voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. "I'm Maribella Winchester. It's not really all that nice to meet you."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked her.

"Great. Well... looks like I got brains from Mom's side of the family." she said sounding annoyed.

Dean slammed on the brakes and Sam was thrown into the steering wheel causing it to sound lightly. Sam lost his grip and his head fell down into Dean's lap.

"Dude." Dean complained and she looked disgusted.

"I knew you two were sickos from what you had in the trunk. But this..."she shivered.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam got up and then finally realized what she meant. "Oh hey.. No way." he protested. She ran into the road then with her thumb up. "Stay away from me. I don't want nothing from you, didn't want your name either." she informed him yelling. A car was coming and she waved it down frantically.

Dean wasn't stupid, no matter what she might think, and got out of the car to chase after her.

"You're too old kid. No way." he informed her.

"Lexington, Kentuckey. I was born in 94. Jaclyn Demornay ring a bell?" she asked him hatefully as the car pulled to a stop. She ran over to the driver and negotiated her ride while Dean stared at her in shock.

His first time. He was sixteen and she was eighteen. He had considered himself the man to be able to score his first time with someone older and a little more experienced. She said she was on the pill and they were passing through, only staying a few days while the old man found a place for Sammy to go to school.

She said she was on the pill.

"Whoa. Wait up." he said snapping out of it and trying to catch her before she hopped inside the passenger seat.

"Stay away from me you sicko pervert." she yelled at him and the driver, a middle aged woman glared at him.

"He tried to grab my ass." she lied to the woman who looked angry at the very idea of it.

"I did NOT." Dean said, grossed out beyond belief. Jesus, what was _wrong_ with this kid?

"Keep away sicko, or I'm calling the cops." the woman warned him and started putting the car into drive while Maribella smirked at him while she wasn't looking.

The good samaritan slammed on the gas then, leaving Dean in the dust.

Dean watched, still in shock and still dumbfounded. He found the energy to run a hand through his hair as he watched the car's rear end get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Dean?" he vaguely heard Sam say behind him.

"I can't believe it." he whispered, not sure if the words were even audible.

"Is it true?" he asked then.

"She hates me. Hates my guts." he said then.

"Dean..give me the keys. We'll go after her." Sam said holding his hand out.

Dean handed them over dumbly but didn't move.

"Dean..you have to get in the car." Sam pointed out.

"She..my daughter...stole my car..." he babbled incoherently.

"Okay Dean. Just get in the car.." Sam cajoled him.

"Okay Sammy." Dean said dreamily.

Dean got into the car with Sam's assistance and sat dazed staring out the windshield.

He had a daughter. She was worse than a possessed person. He'd met demons nicer than her. To say she was a hellion was being kind.

Oh sweet LORD, Bobby had said she went home with a biker.

His daughter was a leather wearing, foul mouth, smart ass, slutty, juvenile delinquent.

She was a chip off the old block.

He realized he was being punished by God. He hoped the big guy was having a really good laugh at Dean's expense.

"We'll find her Dean." Sam promised, mistaking his silence for worry.

It wasn't worry, it was unadulterated fear.

His spawn had been unleashed onto the world.

_ 888888888888888888888_

She smiled. This was even better.

She stayed out of sight and pursued the little wee Winchester.

Time for some fun.

_ 888888888888888888888_

Maribella couldn't believe her horrible luck. She wondered if God was punishing her for all the stealing she had been doing.

She finally found her father and he turned out to be some old, cranky weirdo. All the crosses and freaky symbols were enough to convince her, but he had knives and guns back there too. Some kind of raging serial killer most likely, and she was probably lucky to be alive.

What was up with all that rock salt, lighter fluid and gasoline though? A way to get rid of bodies?

She'd have to find a library later and check into that combination to find out. It probably was though.  
Freaking psychos. Plus they seemed a little...gay or something. No way two guys were _that_ close without some kind of kinky things going on. Probably in the back seat or something.

Ewww...and she had been driving that car. They could do what they wanted, but she didn't want their germs on her. Mari made a mental note to pick up some hand sanitizer at their next stop.

She dug the old photograph out of her backpack again. She prayed it wasn't him, but she already knew better. He was awfully young in the picture but as she studied it she knew that it was him. He looked so much older that it hadn't clicked right away, not until he said his name. She put the picture away then and her savior smiled at her.

"So are you okay honey?" she asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Mari said sweetly. "He even made me dress like...this." she lied and pretended to be disgusted.

"You poor thing. Thank Heaven you got away in time. We'll find a police station at the next town." she promised.

"So where are you going?" Mari asked.

"Northern Ohio. By Lake Erie." she said.

"Me too." Mari smiled.

Mari had a ride and was taking full advantage. She'd take that ride as far as it was going. She hadn't seen Lake Erie yet, after all.

"Well then, I guess I have some company after all." the woman beamed. Mari gave the woman her best, "I'm a sweet girl" smile back.

"I'm fine now. Let's skip the police." Mari said not wanting to get busted herself. She was currently on the lam from juvie after all. Her savior smiled again and patted her hand.

"Okay sweetie. Let's just get you safe."

_888888888888888888888_

It wasn't that hard to follow them since Sam was thinking fast and had gotten the plate off of the car she had hopped into after calling him a pedophile.  
The woman, Elizabeth Garrity, lived in Geneva, Ohio and they just followed along the most likely course she would take home. They stopped occasionally in case Maribella ditched the ride and took off on her own again.

No one had seen her, so they just kept going until they got to the small town of Geneva.

They pulled around the corner and were about to get out and meet Bobby, who had agreed to make contact with the woman and see where she dropped her off at so they could backtrack again to find her.

Dean was surprised when he saw the woman's car driving down the street away from then, with what looked like Maribella inside.

What the hell? Did she adopt her or something? He figured the crazy teenager would have ditched her as soon as possible.

They hurried back into the Impala and followed from a huge distance even though they had yet another rental car, because Bobby had reported that she had picked him out right quick when he had tailed her. They watched as the woman dropped her off out front of a high school and Maribella walked inside looking damned happy about it and wearing some kind of girly flowery skirt and a simple white T-shirt She had a hot pink backpack on her back, her hair braided and seemed to skip a little as she walked.

Maybe she was bi polar, Dean decided, as the woman waved and drove away then. As he was deciding what to do next, Maribella came back out of the high school walking briskly away.

Dean shook his head. She was playing the woman and ditching school.

Well..at least she wasn't bi polar.

They ducked out of sight and Dean risked a peek after a few minutes. He was surprised to see her wander into the local library and decided not to discount the bi polar theory just yet. Ditching school so you could hang out in a library wasn't normal behavior.

"So...what now?" Sam asked sitting up straight.

"I dunno. Follow her awhile." Dean said not sure what to do exactly. She hated his guts and would bolt as soon as she saw him.

"Do you know what are you going to say to her?" Sam asked. Dean had been figuring that out since he had snapped out of his awestruck daze twelve hours after finding out that not only did he have a kid, but she was sixteen years old and the devil incarnate.

"Yeah." he said. He just wasn't sure how to say it before she screamed "Help police!".  
They sat waiting while Dean thought it over once again. After about an hour she came out of the library, changed into the half top and leather pants he had seen her in when he met her and her hair out of the braid and confirming her good girl clothes were just an act. She was clearly a skilled con.

He got out and followed on foot, having Sam stay in the car as back up. She waltzed into a bar as if it were the most normal and natural thing in the word for a sixteen year old to do.

He walked in and went right to the back to avoid being spotted though she wasn't even paying attention anyway. She flashed an ID at the bartender and got served a bottle of Miller and a shot of whiskey. She took her drinks over to a table near the pool table and watched a group of red necks play some pool.

She looked perfectly at home with her feet up on the chair in front of her and clearly sizing up the men looking for weaknesses in their game. She drank her beer slowly though and only when one of the guys looked at her.

He gave her credit. She had skills.

It was ending though. Right...about...now.

He walked over and pulled the chair out from under her feet. She didn't seem surprised and raised them in anticipation of the move, setting them back down on the floor slowly.

"I don't remember asking you to sit down." she said calmly and he knew she had seen him come in after all.

"You're a little young to start drinking so early." he said back.

"Hmm..you follow me to the library too?" she asked him looking him in the eye.

He didn't bother to answer since he was the one asking the questions around here, not some smart mouth alcoholic.

"You wanna know why I went there?" she asked him. "Looked you up, now that I have a current face to go with the name." she said smiling and looking a little evil. "I yell and you go to jail. Forever." she said smugly.

Dean realized she meant she looked up his police record. Well...that probably didn't look too good.

"Nice genes you gave me by the way. Freaking serial killer." she said annoyed. "So take off. I got stuff to do."

"No...I don't think so." Dean informed her standing up. "Let's go." he ordered.

"No way psycho. I like my body parts where they are. Besides I thought you only chopped people up once they were already dead." she said sarcastically. "My Mom had some sucky taste."

"Move it." he said keeping his temper in check.

"I said no. You deaf?" she asked putting her feet back up in the vacated chair.

"There a problem here?" one of the hillbilly's asked, pulling his sleeves up menacingly.

"Yeah..perve said he wants to see me naked." She told him. "Can you believe some people?" she asked him.

"Whoa.." Dean said with his hands in the air. "That's my kid and she's leaving. She's only sixteen so eyes front." he told the guy who was trying not to ogle her chest, which was barely covered.

"I have ID." she insisted as the bartender came over then.

"Let me see that again." the bartender said, clearly interested now.

"You know what? Never mind. I've been in better dumps than this. Ones without perverts." she said sarcastically and standing up then.

"You got your hands full." the bartender said eyeing her angry countenance.

Dean grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out of the bar, daring the hillbilly to say a thing about it. He looked at the bartender on his way out.

"No kidding."

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Ow let go." she bitched on the way out.

"No way." he said dragging her through the parking lot.

"Help!" she said mockingly. "Seriously let go or I start screaming bloody murder. I know what you've been up to...and I ain't going out like that." she said looking a little bit scared now.

"None of that's true." he told her not letting go.

"Ouch. Stop it, you are hurting my arm." she said and dug her heels in then, halting their progress.

"You walk and listen and I'll let go." he negotiated.

"If you promise not to ever say you're my father again..I'll listen." she said. "If you let go."

That kind of stung, but he let it go.

"Fine." he agreed and let go of her arm. She kept her end and didn't bolt.

"You have three minutes." she said crossing her arms.

"First off..none of that stuff is true. I can't get into that right now..but... it's all B.S." he said worried she'd be afraid of him. She said nothing and just stared at him coldly.

"Second..I didn't know about you. Or your that your mother died. I didn't know anything, okay? I'm sorry though. That she died and you got left." he said deciding he sucked at this. She was gonna run off any time now.

"How did she die?" he asked then since she seemed completely unaffected by his apology.

"You never called her. Ever. None of your business." she said coldly.

"Okay." he said not willing to push it. He could look it up later. "How old were you?" he asked.

"Twelve." she said through clenched teeth.

"No family? I know she had parents." he said.

"Died when I was a baby." she said still looking like her jaw would crack if she talked and more.

"Sorry." he said. 'So you've been on your own since then?" he asked. No wonder she was like this.

"No. I got stuck in a group foster home for two years." she said looking even angrier.

He and Sam spent a weekend in one once. It was like a free for all where kids got off on hurting other kids. The one he was in was like that anyway. He had an idea hers wasn't much better.

"Okay, so you took off..." he said. "So you've been running around the country for two years?"

"Your three minutes is up." she said unfolding her hands.

"Just..Jesus will you wait?" he asked exasperated.

"What? What are you going to say next? I spent time in juvie and all those kids were innocent too. Your record is all BS? That's BS." she said angrily. "Just my luck...god damn psychos."

"Look...I'm telling you that none of that is true." he argued.

"Whatever. Not like you'd confess." she said shrugging and looking bored suddenly which he knew was all an act. She was adept at acting and conning. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or worried. He decided on worried.

"I'm sticking around town. Okay? You need anything call me." he said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it. He waited for her to crumple it up and throw it away in front of him. She glanced at it and then folded it, but didn't toss it away at least.

"That all? Liz said she was picking me up at the school so I have to change and get back." she said.

"How long are you gonna keep that game up?" he asked.

"Till I make some cash. Which is gonna take longer now thanks to you." she said annoyed and motioning back to the bar with her head.

"I can give you..." he started to offer and she cut him off. "I told you that I don't want anything from you."

'Fine." he said losing his patience now.

"Have a nice life." she said walking in the direction of the high school without another word. He watched as she stopped by a garbage can, took her gum out of her mouth and used the paper he had given her to wrap it up and tossed it into the garbage. She never looked back at him, just kept going like she could care less.

Which was probably true. What was he to her anyway? She lived just fine, in her mind anyway, without him for the last sixteen years.

Dean walked back to the Impala and considered his next move.

He opened the door hearing the familiar creak of his baby telling him welcome back. "Well?" Sam asked.

"She looked up our records and thinks we're career serial killers." he said blandly. "That's why she went to the library."

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah."

_ 888888888888888888888_

She plotted carefully.

It would be a work of art and the little welp was making it easier and easier.

Time to begin.

_ 888888888888888888888_

He watched her the next few days feeling like a weirdo stalker, but couldn't help himself. Sam didn't say anything about it at least, which helped a little. He was curious about her, what she was like and she clearly had no interest in hanging out. Hence..stalking.

He saw her easily pick a businessman's pocket as she let _him _bump into her on the street. She then went into a drug store and came out carrying a bottle of something wrapped in a brown paper bag.

Alcoholic.

That was probably his family's side. His Dad and he both like to drink to cope. They had each had some self discipline to curb it when needed, but she hadn't been taught any kind of discipline at all. If hunting hadn't consumed so much of his Dad's concentration and energy, he probably would have been pretty bad with the drinking.

Dean watched as she sized up a group of co-delinquents and then joined their party, giving up her bottle to be included. She walked away after a few hours, leaving the bottle behind and went to the library again.

He wanted to go inside and see what she was doing now, but she'd spot him. He had to stay put and wait for her to come outside again.

She came out with an arm load of books and they looked damned heavy. He used the binoculars to try and see the titles, but he couldn't make them out.

She eventually went 'home' to the woman's house where she was staying. She had a key and let herself in, Liz's car gone and probably at work. Dean left then; once she had made it back home safe and sound. Maybe this chick would adopt her and she'd stick around in a real home.

Maybe. He'd seen them together, joking, talking and laughing. They seemed to get along and Liz didn't seem to have any kids or husband. Maybe they were a perfect match.

He went back to the motel then and considered his options. He couldn't hang around forever stalking his daughter. Sam had found them a possible job in Wyoming.

He couldn't just leave her either. Liz had no clue what Maribella was really doing during the day. Dean started thinking up a way to clue her in without ruining Maribella's good thing.

He came up empty.

His phone rang then and he answered it.

"Yeah." he answered not recognizing the caller ID.

"I..I don't know what happened." Maribella's frantic voice said over the phone.

"What? Whoa calm down." he said since she was talking so fast he could hardly understand her at all.

"There's blood everywhere." she cried.

"Is it yours?" he asked immediately and feeling his heart leap down to his stomach.

"It's..." she sobbed.

"Liz's."

_ 888888888888888888888_

Dean thought maybe he broke the sound barrier, he drove so fast to Liz's house. Every light was turned off when he and Sam pulled in and he ordered Sam to grab a tarp on his way in.

No one was sending her to jail. Not happening. She already did her time.

Liz was laying on the floor, a puddle of blood under her body, eyes open, face surprised and her throat slit.

Dean stopped short at that.

"She said she was out of her medicine." Maribella said quietly from the doorway to the other room. "But I didn't know what that meant." she said holding a bloody butcher knife in her hand. She was covered in Liz's blood and looked like she was in shock. "She was going to kill me." she said dreamily and looking at the knife as if that was what Liz had come at her with.

"Give me that." he ordered. Her prints were all over it and they needed to do some serious damage control. She had been staying here for days and people saw her coming and going all the time. Had to.

"I already called 911 and told them what happened." she said staring at Liz's body in shock. "I..never killed anyone before." she said looking stunned.

"Fuck." Dean said.

"Self defense." she stated trying to look away from Liz's body.

"You shouldn't have called the cops." he told her. Now it was too late to hide any evidence. "Let's go." he ordered.

"Where?" she asked confused.

"Out of here. You'll get tried as an adult." Dean looked up her record too, she was a career criminal. They'd throw the book at her.

Sam showed up with the tarp then and looked taken aback at the scene in front of him.

"Move. Too late." he told Sam. "She called the cops."

Sam didn't need told twice to get in the car and start it up.

"Drop the knife." he told her and she opened her hand as if she were in a dream, moving slowly and let it fall from her fingers, watching it as it fell.

"This way." he ordered and dragged her into the kitchen, rinsing her hands off quickly. "Where's your stuff?" he asked.

"My room. Upstairs." she said.

Dean ran up, grabbed her back pack which looked still packed at least. He looked around for anything that would belong to her and didn't see anything. Her library books were there though. He glanced at them quickly on the way out. Interesting reading.

Most dealt with serial killers. One was, "The Art of War."

He grabbed them since it didn't look too good for her with them sitting there. He doubted the cops would understand why she was trying to understand the mind of a serial killer.

He ran back downstairs and she was right where he had left her looking like she was still in shock. "Move. Outside." he ordered and she started walking but way too slow for Dean. He started nudging and pushing her from behind to get her going faster.

He finally got her outside and threw her stuff into the back seat and then shoved her in after it. He pushed her all the way to the other side and sat next to her. Sam wasted no time in getting the fuck out of there.

She looked at him then as if something had just dawned on her. "I'm a killer."

She stared at him like she was scared to death.

"I'm just like you."

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Tell me again." Dean ordered her twelve hours later.

"I already did three times. I might as well go back and deal with cops, they do this too." she said annoyed.

Sam had gone to get a few things they needed and he started grilling her again. It didn't completely add up.

"We were eating dinner and then she got up and grabbed the knife and just..came at me with it." Maribella said looking upset again.

"Just like that. She was completely fine before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Earlier she said she was out of her medicine and that she'd have to get it first thing in the morning. I looked at the bottle and it was some kind of anti psychotic. I googled it and kept an eye on her." Maribella explained.

"She say how long she had been out of it?" Dean asked.

"No. Look, I'm really tired." Maribella said taking off her shoes.

"Yeah okay. Get some sleep." Dean said deciding to lay off awhile. He was starting to remind himself of his father anyway.

She started to lay down and then sat back up and looked at him. "Thanks. For everything." she said seriously, no trace of the sarcastic wise ass he was used to. "I was scared and you were the only person I thought of to call."

"It's okay. I'm glad you called me." Dean told her.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass...but um.." she said looking nervous. "I was thinking..if you didn't care...I could maybe call you Dad."

Dean stared at her in shock. "Yeah. That's um..yeah." he babbled.

She smiled then and looked relieved. "Okay well nite..Dad."

"Nite." Dean said and did what Dads do. He took a blanket and covered her up.

He could do this. She didn't even need potty trained or anything. Her mouth needed potty trained maybe, but he could handle it.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Eat the vegetables." Dean ordered later while they were having dinner.

"Are you kidding?" she asked him incredulously. She spit out her bubble gum into her hand and set it on the table, which was just to gross them out Dean knew and ignored it.

"Just do it." he ordered exasperated. The minute she had woken up she seemed intent on doing everything possible to annoy the hell out of him. She was making him nuts.

"Oh hey." Sam said. "I picked this up while I was out too." he said holding up a six pack of beer.

"Awesome." Maribella said.

'What? No way." Dean told her.

"Oh come on, just one?" she begged.

"If you wash that crap off your face, you can have one." he relented.

'Deal." she agreed taking the beer Sam held out for her. Dean watched as she took a big drink and smiled.

She gagged and spit and smoke came out of her throat. Sam attacked her while she used her powers and pinned Dean to the wall.

They fought for quite awhile and she did her best to kill Sam even pulling a knife from who knew where since her tiny outfit seemed an unlikely place to hide one. In the end though, Sam was able to disarm and then push her onto the bed. She tried to leap off and have another go at him, but appeared to be stuck.

"Put a trap under the bed there while you were in the bathroom putting on all that makeup." Dean winked at her.

She changed her demeanor immediately, Maribella was replaced by the demon inside of her.

She closed her eyes and they were jet black. "Thank God." Dean said looking up to Heaven. She really _was_ possessed and hopefully wasn't such a bitch after all. Once she was caught in the trap he was able to move again.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." the demon sneered. "Daddy...come on and give us a hug?" she said changing her eyes back to Maribella's green ones.

"Yeah see that's where you messed up big time. You called me Dad. No way would she say that." Dean informed the demon.

"You think I messed up?" the demon smiled at him.

"Right..you wanted to get caught." Dean said sarcastically. "Sammy."

Sam started to recite the exorcism and she laughed a little.

Dean wondered if she had a binding link on her somewhere, but she was half dressed and he doubted she could hide one anywhere.

"I'll come right back." the demon promised.

"Let me guess..Meg?" Dean asked halting Sam for a second.

'You wish." the demon said. "You left me there, you rotten son of a bitch."

"Where?" Dean asked confused.

"Hell." she spat at him and pulled up Maribella's shirt then showing him the binding link on her ribs and flashing him at the same time. He turned his head, not really wanting to be scarred for life.

"I'm not going anywhere. But you are." she smiled and looking pleased with herself.

"Bela?" Dean asked. It couldn't be. She'd need a few hundred years to get turned into a demon.

"They paid me extra special attention." she said to him. "Just like I'm gonna pay Maribella here." she promised.

"Leave her alone." Dean ordered.

"Why? She's not even your kid. I made that part up to make sure you came running." the demon laughed. "You should have seen yourself. Dean Winchester...a father? What a joke. You looked more like a deranged stalker." she laughed at him.

"Sam." Dean said and Sam came forward, hating to have to do it, but it was the only way to break the link. Bela fought against him, but it was useless since Sam was immune anyway. She was weak at best even if he wasn't.

Sam took the blunt butter knife he had been heating since she had shown them the link. As a human, Bela was dangerous. As a demon, she was a rookie. She never should have shown them where she had put it.

He burned a mark across the link, and the demon rushed out, still contained by the trap but not yet exorcized. Sam finished the exorcism from memory and watched with satisfaction as Bela was banished back to hell.

Maribella ran for the bathroom holding her stomach and slamming the door shut behind her. As soon as the door slammed, they heard retching.

"Uh...you okay?" Dean called in as her answer was more retching. "Oh well..uh..take your time." he said giving Sam a shrug.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked her since he had no idea. He'd seen people get possessed but never get violently ill from the experience.

"Go away. I'm not even your kid. Jesus Christ, are you stupid." she yelled through the door.

"I thought she was lying." Dean stated dumbly.

"No. Okay? Leave me alone." she ordered through the door.

Dean waited until he heard silence. "I'm taking a shower." she called out.

"I think maybe we should talk first." Dean called in. She was bound to be damned scared, after killing Liz, even though it wasn't her fault. She probably had no idea what had happened to her. She might have only been awake for pieces.

She responded by turning on the water.

Dean and Sam shared a nervous look. Maybe it didn't bother her at all.

He hoped not since that would mean she was a total lost cause. His daughter or not, he hated to see that happen. He tried not to think about the fact that she might not be his.

He realized she had no clean clothes in there with her. "Hey you want me to throw you in some clothes?" he called in.

No answer.

"Look Maribella...what happened wasn't your fault okay?" he called in; in case she was in shock or crying or something.

He heard a familiar sound then. A rumble, that was a hello. Or rather..a goodbye.

"Oh no." Dean said and opened the bathroom door, the shower was on and he pulled the curtain back. The small window was open.

"No no nnonono." he said running, Sam at his heels.

He saw the tail lights of his own car blinking at him.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" he yelled at her and threw a rock in her direction, knowing he'd never reach that far anyway.

"Huuuuuu" he wheezed and bent forward, hands on his knees.

"Dean..breathe." Sam ordered.

'Can't. I think I'm dying Sammy." Dean said. He felt pains in his chest and then his arm.

"Oh Jesus." he said falling over, Sam catching him.

"Heart..." he said unable to get anything else out.

Sam quickly dialed 911 and talked frantically. It sounded like he was a hundred miles away.

"She was nicer...when possessed." he squeaked out and then blackness took him.

There was no pain there and his baby was there to greet him in his dreams.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Acute panic attack." the Doctor said smiling. Dean wanted to smack the smile off his face.

"I'm telling you I had a heart attack." he grumbled.

"Nope, your heart is fine." the Doctor insisted again. "Are you under a lot of stress?"

"Yeah. Her name's Maribella." he said annoyed.

"Ah... a teenager?" the Doctor asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Dean said darkly. "She's possessed again I think." the drugs they had given him were loosening his tongue and Sam gave him a warning look.

The Doc laughed though. "I had two. Trust me, they ARE possessed. She'll grow out of it though." he said reassuringly and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"I doubt that." he sighed. She was a damned basket case and clearly bent on killing him. He planned to find out whether she was his spawn or not. He had to know. Maybe they wouldn't give him the death penalty if she really was his kid. The Doctor seemed sympathetic enough.

"Hang in there. I'll write you a scrip for anxiety. Should help until she hits eighteen." the Doc said as he wrote him out a prescription.

"Eighteen?" Dean asked. She was a hell hound **now**, he'd die if he had to put up with two more years of this crap. She stole his baby.

AGAIN. He started feeling a twinge in his chest again.

"The trick is to outsmart them. After all, you're older and wiser." the Doctor said knowingly and handing him the paper.

"Well..we just sort of met." Dean admitted.

"Ah...well you have no other children?" The Doctor asked.

Dean racked his brains. A mental picture flashed in his head. The only thing he could think of worse than Maribella. Oh FUCK.

"No." Sam answered for him.

"Well..you're just new then. Use what you know. You'll be fine." the Doctor said patting him on the shoulder again. "Good luck." he said giving him a very sympathetic look before walking away.

Use what you know.

Dean gave those profound words some very serious thought.

A job was a job was a job.

Huh.

_ 888888888888888888888_

Dean tracked his prey to a hovel outside of Cincinnati, Ohio. She hadn't gone far and he figured she had run out of cash and had to make some more. His baby ate gas like there was no tomorrow after all.

She was holed up, the car covered and stashed in the back and if it wasn't him looking, they would have passed right by.

But it was Dean Winchester looking and therefore, she was screwed.

"Okay let's hit it." he said putting on his ATF coat. Someone was having a party after all. Time to shake things up and everyone knew that a party wasn't a real party until the cops showed.

Dean was using what he knew.

_ 888888888888888888888_

Someone tripped her wire on the side of the house and Mari knew something was going down. She assumed local PD for the noise, but since she was crashing with drug addicts and dealers, she had a feeling it was maybe a little more than local PD.

She was currently in her room, reading some books she had picked up at the library when her makeshift alarm system that she made from stolen parts started going off. She already had her boots on anyway since sometimes Big Mike's parties got out of hand.

She glanced out the window.

It was a sting.

Oh FUCK.

She was wanted for murder after all and on the second floor. Her baby was parked out back and no way was she leaving her behind. She'd give herself to the cops first before she gave the car back to her serial killer father.

She had read up on serial killer and psychopathic behavior. She learned it could be hereditary and was worried, especially since she kept having nightmares about killing Liz.

Plus there was the fact that she had someone in her body with her. She diagnosed herself with multiple personality disorder. It was rare, but having full on conversations with your self, blacking out, and having no control over your actions were clear indications of the disorder.

So, she was sure she had a split personality and worried she was a psychopath to boot. It made it hard to concentrate much and she almost got caught yesterday picking pockets.

Embarrassing.

She wished he wasn't crazy. She could use someone around. She almost believed him that day when he said his record was BS.

But then he showed up, helped her leave the scene of a crime and knew exactly what to do.

Not the actions of legal law abiding citizens.

Still...he helped her. Until later, when they had her trapped somehow. She wasn't in control, but somehow they had her tied up and burned her. Her other half said she'd get them loose and not to worry. She blacked out again and when she came to...the memory of Liz made her hurl.

But, she _was_ free, just like her 'friend' promised. She said her name was Bela. She said she'd be back and wouldn't abandon her with the two crazed killers.

Mari slipped the window open and climbed out onto the roof of the first story. She hid in the shadows and waited for the stealthy ATF agents to storm the house.

Then it was time to make a break for it. Her new backpack on her back, a few books she couldn't part with and the keys to her baby in her hand she ran as fast as she could to where she had her stashed.

Mari yanked the tarp quickly, worried about scratching her but having no choice except to be quick. She heard noise then, as if someone was behind her and whirled around.

Two agents came out as if they had been waiting for her and slapped cuffs on her. "This way free bird." one said sarcastically, his huge mirrored sunglasses showing her that she had a defeated expression on her face. She wiped it away.

"Whatever Roscoe. I'll get out soon anyway." she informed him.

"There ain't gonna be a next time." he said and she started to turn and look at him. He pushed her. 'Eyes front." he said.

"Oh fuck off." she said annoyed. The worst he could do was smack her around a little.

"You got a mouth that would make a sailor blush." he said sounding annoyed. "Gonna have to break you of that."

"You ain't breaking me of nuthin." she informed him loudly. "I'm unbreakable."

"We'll see. Keep marching." he said.

"Sure thing Coltraine." she taunted. She was pissed about getting that close and getting caught. She'd offer to sleep with one of them to gain her freedom if they weren't so freaking old.

"Keep quiet." the other one said, speaking for the first time.

She was marched to the street and to a van marked "San Quentin Prison Authority".

'Whoa. What the fuck is this shit?" she demanded.

"You're too much trouble and juvie won't take you. Been looking for you for a long time kid. You're going to a real prison now sweetheart." the guard told her.

"Fuck you. I have rights." she said, digging in her heels now. One agent covered her mouth and the other picked her up kicking and screaming and tossed her into the back. The quiet one had his hand clamped over her mouth still and she tried to fight him off while the other one calmly went around to the driver's side and got in.

Mari looked around wildly while she was being kept silent. There was a steel grate in between her and the driver and she bet that if she got loose she wouldn't be able to open that door in the back from the inside.

She was dragged to the side bench and shackled to a steel bar while the other guard calmly pulled away from the detention center.

"I'm fucking suing both of your asses." she told them both.

"Yeah...okay." the driver chuckled.

The one in with her took off his hat and sunglasses. He looked damned familiar and then pulled off the cheezy moustache he had been wearing.

"You?" she asked dumbstruck. She looked at the driver then as he took off his hat and sunglasses too.

She felt stupid. They had conned her with shades, a hat and fake facial hair.

"What, no hello?" Dean asked her from the driver's seat.

"I'm a prisoner." she informed him since she was handcuffed to a steel bar.

"Yep." he said cheerfully.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" she asked.

"Nope."

"What?" she demanded.

"Not until you learn to behave." he told her sounding pretty god damned pleased with himself.

"Why are you even here?" she asked angrily. "I told you already..."

"You're a liar." he said interrupting her.

"Am not."

'Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh fuck off." she said tired of the game.

"See? That's why you're a prisoner."

_ 888888888888888888888_

"You can't keep me here forever." she told him.

"Umm..probably not. But I can for a really long time. It takes 28 days for a person to starve to death." he told her and enjoyed the slight widening of her eyes as she saw how far he was willing to go.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

'What do you want from me anyway?" she demanded.

"A few things. Here's the first thing. See this?" he asked her holding up a file folder.

"Yeah..what's that? Your rap sheet?" she asked since it was a few inches thick.

"Funny." he said. "But no. This is a DNA test."

'Where did you get that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maury Povich. Now listen up." he said and began to read the highly scientific results out loud.

"Oh screw it. It says you ARE my kid and you're a liar." he told her.

"It's wrong."

"I doubt that."

"I'm better off on my own."

"Maybe you are but you don't have a clue about the world yet." he said closing up the file. "I let you go and you take off, you're gonna get killed."

"Drama queen." she said rolling her eyes.

"That thing? The black smoke? That was a demon. It went back to hell and told all it's it's little demon friends about you." he said angrily. He wasn't angry at her, but himself. She was going to be a target now because of him, and she had no idea of the first thing to do to protect herself.

"You're a psychopath." she stated.

'Nite Maribella." he said and shut the door to the small cellar. She had a small bathroom that she could reach, but that was about it. He had set down some bottled water too, so she wouldn't dehydrate.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!" she called up.

Dean sighed. He was going to have to take even more drastic measures to get her to listen to reason. She was even more stubborn than he was.

"Sam...I'm gonna need some help again."

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Where are you taking me psycho?" she asked.

"You'll see." he answered calmly. She wasn't getting under his skin. Not today. This was a big day and he had spent a week preparing for it. It was drastic but she was stubborn.

Sam was against it completely saying it was entirely too dangerous, but Dean disagreed. Entirely too dangerous would be NOT doing it.

"This is child abuse." she informed him and he laughed.

"Seriously...you could get hard time for this. Look at my wrists." she told him holding them out. They were a bit raw from her constantly trying to get out of them.

"I told you to quit doing that." he said annoyed.

"I told you to fuck off." she retorted. "Guess no one gets what they want."

"I'm taking them off anyway." he told her. If this didn't shock the hellfire out of her nothing would.

"You're gonna let me go?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yep."

"Just like that." she said clearly not believing him.

"First we have something to do and then yeah...you can go do whatever you want." he told her.

"What do we have to do?" she asked moving closer to the door of the Impala then.

"You'll see." he sighed. There were almost there and he was tired of her thinking he was some deranged lunatic.

She didn't say anything else, but he knew she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was doing the same thing to her.

He parked the Impala outside of the run down warehouse and she sat up perfectly straight and scouting it out. Looking for escape he knew. "Look. I told you. I'm letting you go. You don't want anything to do with me and you don't believe a thing I tell you. So fine. We just have to go in there first." he said turning off the ignition.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"Hold on." he said and undid her handcuffs. "Feel better?" he asked.

"No. My wrists hurt." she pouted.

"Just..get out of the car Maribella." he said wearily and opened up his side. She got out and looked around. "Go in that door and I'll be there in a second." he said going around to the trunk.

"What's in there?" she asked looking at him suspiciously since he was at the trunk.

"I'll be inside in a second." he said opening the trunk. "God, you're such a baby. You afraid of the dark or something?" he asked annoyed.

"No." she said sounding insulted. "That where you keep the bodies?" she tossed back.

"Look, I took the cuffs off. If I was gonna chop you up, I wouldn't bother." he reasoned.

"Fine asshole." she said annoyed. She walked briskly to the warehouse and opened the door, walking into the dark without a moment's hesitation.

Sixteen and still manipulated by being called a chicken. Dean shook his head and walked to the door. She had a lot to learn. He went in and then turned, using a padlock he had bought earlier and locking them inside. There was no other way out, it was why he picked this place.

She had gone left, he could hear her footsteps. He went right and straight for the hostage he had tied to the chair. He cut the ropes freeing him.

"Dinner time."

_ 888888888888888888888_

Maribella walked around and didn't see anything so damned important about the place. What the fuck kind of game was this anyway?

She wildly thought maybe this was some kind of game he liked to play before killing people. He seemed pretty truthful about his whole 'demon' story and almost had her believing it. She fought back though, she wasn't getting brain washed.

She continued to wander around in the dark for awhile, looking for a different way out, finding nothing and then headed back to the door she had come from.

It was padlocked.

"What the fuck?" she demanded and pounded on the door. He had locked her in here the lying bastard. He promised he'd let her go. She could get back on the road again and forget all about her mentally ill family. It was some kind of game, she realized. She was going to die in this broke ass warehouse.

There was a gun laying on the floor in front of the door. She almost missed it because she was so pissed about seeing the padlock. She picked it up not bothering to wonder why a gun was just laying there.

She heard the growl then and turned in time to see what was a man.

Maybe. He had long sharp pointy teeth and he was looking at her like she was...food.

He lunged at her and she emptied the gun, Liz was the first person she ever killed, and she felt damned sorry about it. But she wasn't gonna die. She fired shot after shot and it kept coming.

Mari screamed and ran for her life then. She had hit him, he had recoiled from the impact and there was some blood. But he didn't die, he just kept coming.

He grabbed her shoulder and she whirled around to defend herself, kicking and screaming the entire time. No one was coming though, she had been locked in here with this thing on purpose. It had a hold of her arm and brought her forearm up biting into it.

"Fucking.." Mari said but didn't finish the statement. She punched him as hard as she could with her other arm, the one he wasn't trying to eat and knocked him loose from her at least.

He stepped back and smiled, licking her blood from her lips while she watched in shock. Her blood? This was a...NO way.

It came after her again and she didn't recover from her surprise in time to get away. It knocked her to the floor and was on top of her, trying to get his fangs in her throat.

She struggled, kicked and screamed but it was no use. Just when she thought she was about to have her throat ripped out it looked pained and rolled off of her. Dean was standing over it with a syringe. "Dean man's blood." he said tossing the syringe aside. "Weakens them."

"Is that a...?" she couldn't bring herself to say the word out loud. He held up a machete then. Mari's racing heart stilled then as her mind raced at the things he could do to her with it.

She watched as he cut it's head off cleanly and stood back, getting as little blood on him as possible.

"Better to get them weak first, then go in for the kill." Dean said calmly. Mari crawled over and it was definitely dead. She hesitantly touched it fangs and when it didn't try and bite her, she grabbed a hold and tried to tug on them, the severed head wobbling as she did so. They didn't come off, they were real.

"Here." Dean said and she looked at him then. He threw something at her and she caught it. She opened her hand, it was a set of keys.

"You can go. There's a lot more than this out there. Werewolves, shapeshifters, things you never imagined. Demons..they're gonna be looking for you." he said calmly and looking like he felt sorry for her.

"Holy.." she said sitting down flat on her ass now. That demon stuff wasn't just crazy talk. It was real, she was looking at reality right now.

"That was one vampire, they usually live in nests, groups of ten sometimes. You couldn't kill one, what happens if a nest comes looking?" he asked her.

"I might have.." she defended herself weakly knowing it was a lie. She didn't even know how until he told her.

"No you'd have been dead." he said coldly. "You don't have the first idea about how to defend yourself. Sure...I bet you can kick the asses of the other kids in the yard, but in the real world, you can't do a thing." he told her.

"Your Dad wasn't some private detective. This is what you guys do." she said realization dawning on her suddenly.

"I had to lie to your Mom. No one can know. No one believes you when you tell them anyway." he looked a little sad about it.

Mari took another tug at the fangs and they still weren't plastic fake ones.

"So go ahead and go if you want to. I'm not gonna stop you. You won't last long though." he warned her and turned around, starting to walk away.

"What do you mean if I want to?" she asked his back

"If you want to learn how to stay alive we can teach you." he said turning back around and looking at her. "Otherwise...good luck and have a nice life. However short it is."

He started to walk away again and Mari considered her options. She was looking at a real live vampire.

Well no...a real dead vampire.

She had been possessed by a demon. Which meant she wasn't crazy either. She looked at the vampire again. Her father knew how to hunt and kill things like this.

It was kind of...cool.

She stood up then and ran to catch up. "So you'll teach me?" she asked. 'What's the catch?"

"What I say goes. From here on out." he said not stopping to talk.

"What does that mean?"she asked nervously.

'We're gonna have rules." he said.

"Rules?" she asked. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Rule number one. When you're talking to me...you call me sir. Nothing else." he said.

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously. What was this, the freaking marines?

"Bye Maribella." he said and kept going.

"Whoa..well what are the other rules?" she asked.

He stopped then and looked at her evenly. "You in or out?"

She considered what other Hitler type rules he might impose on her. She had rules when she was a child, but she wasn't a child anymore. Still..how bad could it be. Rules were made to be broken after all.

"I'm in. As long as you actually teach me useful stuff." she agreed.

"Oh trust me...it will be useful." he promised with a hint of a smirk.

"Well okay then." she agreed.

"Rule number two. We're getting you decent clothes." he said. "You stop dressing like a slut here and now."

"What? Did you just..you can't tell me how to dress." she argued.

"Rule number one." he reminded her.

"Oh Jesus Christ." she said rolling her eyes.

"Bye." he said and pulled out a key and unlocked the padlock. Mari took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm coming...SIR." she said.

If she wasn't so curious about what other kinds of things were out there...she tell him to kiss her ass. As it was...she sucked it up and tried to keep some dignity on her way to the car.

She got in and sighed.

Her freedom was over.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Rule number three, no more drinking or hustling or stealing." he informed her as he started the car.

"What?" she demanded. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do for cash...sir?" she said adding in the sir sarcastically.

"Rule number four, watch your fucking language." he said putting the car into drive.

"Oh Jesus." she complained.

"You can get a job or something. I'll figure it out." he told her.

"A job? Like you get paid doing this? I bet you hustle." she said angrily about the double standard.

"We're talking about you." he defended himself.

"Way to set an example..sir." she said back.

"Okay..well..maybe a little stealing. But you have to ask me first." he relented a little. She had a point there after all.

She seemed slightly uplifted.

"Rule number five and it's non negotiable by the way, you're going to school." he informed her holding that bomb shell for last.

"No." she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes. And you forgot rule number one." he reminded her sweetly. He was WINNING!

"No sir." she refused.

"Yes, you are." he argued.

"No way. It's not useful and we had a deal." she retorted.

"It IS useful and what's the big deal? You like to read and stuff." Dean reasoned. No way was he losing now that he had a taste of victory.

"Interesting things, not the crap teachers try and make you learn." she said. "It's boring there and I can't stay awake. I tried it once."

"You enrolled yourself in school?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but like I said, it sucked."

"Well, we're going to stay with a friend of mine, and you're going to school." he said not budging on the issue.

"We'll see." she said smirking.

Dean took the challenge. "Yes. We will."

Dean felt a little bad thinking that way but he wistfully realized that his freedom was over.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"What do you want for breakfast?" Dean asked Maribella.

"Just coffee." she said reading the menu and setting it down like it bored her. She snapped her gum loudly.

Dean coughed once.

"I mean..just coffee sir." she corrected herself.

Sam was dumbfounded.

"Christo." Sam said out loud when he heard her call him sir. She looked at him like he was an alien and Dean chuckled.

"Nope. You have to eat something." Dean told her.

"Not hungry." she pouted. "Sir." she added then.

Dean ordered her pancakes after he ordered his own breakfast. "You need to eat since we're not stopping for a long time." he informed her. "You have a lot of reading to do today. It'll keep you busy since it's a long ride."

"Reading? What kind?" she asked looking mildly interested.

"You need to learn Latin." he said.

"I already know Latin. You got anything else?" she asked looking annoyed.

"You know Latin?" Sam asked her.

"They have tapes and stuff at the library. You can learn any language. I know Spanish, French, and German too." she said counting them off on her fingers.

"You do not." Dean said annoyed. "Rule number six, no lying. You're studying Latin and Sam's helping you."

"Il est souvent au-dessous de la moyenne. Je crois qu'il a quelques éditions du cerveau." she said smiling sweetly at Dean. he is often below average. I think he maybe has some brain trouble.

'What did you just say?" Sam asked.

"Well...I didn't call him sir." she said as the waitress set her coffee down.

Dean scowled at her. 'Rule number seven, no insulting people in foreign languages."

"Like you'd know." she said looking pleased with herself.

"Fine...no foreign languages then." Dean declared.

"Fine. No Latin for me then." she said looking even more pleased that she had outsmarted Dean.

Dean seemed to be mentally counting to ten.

Sam realized that Dean's freedom was officially over.

Dean grabbed the salt shaker and loosened the cap, an old gag he used to enjoy, just as Maribella was grabbing the pepper to do the exact same thing. They both laughed.

Sam then realized...so was his.

Someone was going to have to keep an eye on the both of them.

_ 888888888888888888888_

"Mari move your ASS." Dean ordered.

"I look..ridiculous." she complained from the top of the stairs.

"It can't be that bad. Stop being a god damn drama queen and let's go. You're gonna be late." he yelled up.

"I don't care. I look like a farmer's wife." she yelled down.

"If you're not down here in three seconds...no driving." he threatened.

"What? You promised." She whined.

"One..."

"FINE!" she yelled and stormed downstairs.

Sam laughed and tried to cover it up with his hand. Dean tossed him a threatening look. "See?" she asked twirling around in the long sleeved, floor length flower print dress he had bought for her first day of school. "I look like...curtains." As she moved her arms the ruffles at the end of the sleeves dangled back and forth.

"What? No." Dean argued. She did look a _little_ ridiculous, but it had looked good on the hanger. Like it would cover everything which was what he was looking for. He was a teenager once...that was where SHE had come from.

Hormonal teenage boys weren't lookin' at _his_ kid like that.

"Dude.." Sam laughed. "You can't do that to her."

"See? Even Uncle Sam thinks I look stupid." she whined.

"If you can find a pair of jeans that you can sit down in without showing your ass, and a shirt that covers you up...and can get them on in five seconds..you can change." he decided.

"What about my leather..."

"NO!" Both Winchester's said at the same time.

"Ugh!" she said disgusted and marched back up the steps making sure she banged her foot down on each step as she went up.

"Four seconds." Dean called up. "Three..."

"Jesus Christ! I'm fucking hurrying." she complained from her bedroom.

"Hey! Rule number four!!" he yelled.

She ran downstairs and Dean circled her, inspecting her outfit suspiciously. "Sit in the chair." he ordered when the jeans looked a little too low rise.

"Oh. My. God." she complained before complying.

"Congratulations, you're covered up." he said after making sure he couldn't see anything. "Now move it before we're late."

"Keys?" she asked standing up and throwing her backpack over her shoulder, her hand out eagerly.

Dean sighed.

He handed them over. "Wait for me." he yelled running to catch up.

"No speeding." he warned as he slid into the passenger seat of his own car. The car she had stolen not once, but twice.

_Juvenile delinquent._

He was still winning. She wasn't dressed like a hooker and she was going to school. He was able to stay one step ahead all the time.

Too bad it had only been a week. He never missed taking his anti anxiety pill.

She drove them to the high school looking extremely happy. Too happy. She glanced at him and he grinned.

Yeah... he knew why she was so damned happy.

She parked the car out front. "Okay..I'll be right here." he said turning the engine off and sliding over once she got out.

"What?" she asked looking worried.

"I'm just gonna sit here until you get out." he told her grinning.

"Oh you HAVE to be kidding." she said annoyed, her plan shot to Hell.

"You're going to school." he told her. "No ditching, no sneaking away."

"You can't stop me from sneaking away." she informed him.

Dean whipped out a walkie talkie. "Little Bear this is Big Bear..come on back." he said with his best "Smokey and the Bandit" impersonation.

She watched in wide eyed shock. Sam's voice came over. "Big bear this is little bear, go ahead." he said also impersonating a 'Smokey" refugee.

"Are you in position little bear?" Dean asked him.

"I have west side." Sam told him. Dean grinned. He pressed the button again. "Eagle one this is Big Bear. Come on back."

Winning was F.U.N..

"Yeah I got East side." Bobby said gruffly not playing Smokey and the Bandit with them. Dean shrugged, it was still fun. He'd play with Sam.

"Before you ask..I have South side." Ellen's voice came on over the walkie.

Mari's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Her face got red then and she turned and stormed into the front doors of the school, disappearing from sight.

School?

OWNED.

Except now they had to sit and watch for her to escape all day. He had a walkie to play with at least.

"Little Bear this is Big Bear. Come on back."

_ 888888888888888888888_

Mari checked a few times in between periods and her stalkers were still outside. Apparently he wasn't kidding about her not ditching.

Once she got over being pissed, she had to admire his determination and decided to give school a shot. Since he had gone to so much trouble.

Still, what a dork...walkie talkies? He sounded like a refugee from that ancient movie, "Smokey and the Bandit."

"So you wanna do something later?" her new boyfriend asked hopefully.

"Will you walk me out? My ride's out front." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh yeah." he agreed. He was a senior on the football team and had more muscles than brains. She had conned him easy. He was huge, as tall as uncle Sam and useful. He liked her new tattoo, the one Uncle Sam had taken her to get. Thank God Sam was a little less nerdy.

Mari walked out, holding hands with her huge boyfriend and plastered on a blissful huge smile. Dean was waiting, leaning on the car and scowling. She had yet to call him Dad. She only called him 'sir', just like he ordered. He was more like her jailor anyway.

Mari gave her boyfriend, for today anyway, a big kiss. Dean stood up straight as if he might intervene and she smiled.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked.

"Who?" Mari feigned ignorance.

"Uh..that guy. The one who looks like a serious hard ass." he said nervously.

"Oh..that's just my Dad." Mari said and smiled wickedly. Then she giggled and shook her head slowly.

"He thinks he's winning."

More adventures with Daddy Dean and Maribella soon...


End file.
